


The Girl Who Topped

by pommedeplume



Series: The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Topped [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Black Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottoming, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lube, Magic Strap-on, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POC Harry Potter, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Pansexual Character, Pegging, Romance, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Ginny, Topping, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(May-July 2000) Ginny finds a special toy in a wizarding sex toy catalogue that can join with your body and change its shape and size and can't wait to top Harry with it.</p><p>Newly Edited July 15, 2017. Bigger and better than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the magical strap-on concept comes from [picascribit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/picascribit/pseuds/picascribit). It features (briefly) in their story [TransFigured](http://archiveofourown.org/works/928195/chapters/1805088)
> 
> History: Originally posted on May 2, 2014. First edit on September 23, 2014, expanding it into a 3 chapter fic. Current edit on July 15, 2017. Added 3k words and reworked it back into two chapters. Removed all Harry POV to keep the focus on Ginny and generally made better and more detailed. Additional minor continuity edits on 09/26/2017
> 
> Podfic out of date. Will be updated at a future date.  
> Podfic  
> Duration: 36 min  
> Size: 80MB  
> Download: [mp3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u0brwbbl9x26j3s/The%20Girl%20Who%20Topped.zip?dl=0)

"Oof."

Ginny fell back onto Harry's bed, drenched in sweat, every muscle she possessed seemingly aching. Today's practice with the Holyhead Harpies had been wonderful in a grueling sort of way. Ginny had a reputation amongst the other girls for seemingly never running low on energy but she felt pretty tapped out at the moment. After nearly two straight weeks of games and practices, even she had ran out of energy.

Quidditch season would soon be over but for the moment, at least, she was back at Harry's flat, where she only  _sort of_  lived. Technically, she still lived at the Burrow but she liked spending time in the place where her boyfriend lived. His flat was nice in an untidy sort of way, which was fine with her. You'd never know an important Auror with the Ministry of Magic lived there. But Harry could be allowed a little disorganisation. He'd have a hard time of it, after all.

Ginny exhaled and looked over at her night stand where Harry had left all of the owl post that had come for her over the last week since she last stopped by. Ginny didn't get everything sent there, just the important things and anything that might embarrass her mum and dad.

Ginny slid off the big bed and looked down at the the assorted catalogues and news letters. She didn't have the presence of mind to sort through them now. She needed a shower. She should've hit the showers after practice but she really liked Harry's shower. Muggles knew a thing or two about plumbing, Ginny had discovered. Harry had a Muggle shower head that was  _really_  fantastic.

Harry Potter could've lived anywhere he wanted. He had the money and lots of people in their world who were willing to accommodate the desires of an actual honest-to-Merlin living legend. But Harry wasn't interested in luxury or special treatment. The Boy Who Lived just wanted a nice place that he could call his own.

Ginny pulled off her tee-shirt, frustrated with the way the fabric clung to her body thanks to heavy perspiration, causing her to stumble awkwardly. With a yank, her shirt came off and she bumped into the night stand, knocking a catalogue to the floor. Ginny groaned with annoyance and picked it up, not noticing what it was until it was properly in her hands. The heading said ' _Eros' Wizarding Delights and Temptations_ '.

"Oh, right," Ginny said to no one.

She'd forgot she'd ordered that. She shook her head then set it down. It had to wait. She finished removing her clothes then quickly made her way to the shower. Ginny didn't have any of her own soap and shampoo there. It was all Harry's stuff, most of it Muggle in origin. She always felt strange using it but she liked how she came out smelling like Harry.

After the shower Ginny put on a fresh pair of knickers and borrowed one of Harry's large tee-shirts to sleep in. She didn't keep many clothes here. She made sure she had plenty of clean socks and knickers. She had pyjamas there but most of the time a tee-shirt would do just fine seeing as how often she was just staying the night. Most of her wizard clothes were at home. Harry still wore a lot of Muggle clothes and Ginny had occasionally taken to wearing Muggle clothes herself, especially if they went out around London.

Ginny scooted into bed, clutching the ' _Eros' Wizarding Delights and Temptations_ ' catalogue in her hand. Ginny had only ordered it on a whim. The catalogue was popular among the ladies of the Holyhead Harpies. Katie Bell in particular had over-dramatically swore it saved her life.

The catalogue was filled with various items that had all been charmed in sexually useful ways. At least a third of the catalogue were outfits that were designed to show off skin in a suggestive manner. Ginny thought it was funny how there was this odd space between being completely naked and completely clothed that was somehow sexier than either of the extremes. Either way, it really wasn't her thing. She'd just as soon be naked and cut to the chase.

The remaining two-thirds were objects that were more directly useful for sex. Her eyes roamed over the objects that vibrated in a special way with interest. The golden snitch vibrating toy was amusing. It looked just like a golden snitch and even flew around, but was charmed to focus on that special place between her thighs. It looked like loads of fun. She could charm virtually anything and stick it between her legs but that toy and the others in the catalogue had more powerful charms placed on them than she could cast herself, and her own abilities weren't too shabby.

Reluctantly, she moved on to the items that had been designed with penetration in mind. There were many different shapes and sizes, including some that she found it hard to believe were designed with actual human beings in mind, though she had heard tales of wizards being  _very_  creative with engorgement charms.

She turned the catalogue sideways to marvel in confusion at a particular toy that had the audacity to call itself ' _The Centaur_ '. She didn't think centaurs would approve of this sort of objectification and had half a mind to write her brother's girlfriend, Hermione, about the matter.

Some other items were designed to do the penetration for you. You just said the charm and it would save you the trouble. She mentally jotted one of those down as a maybe. Could be nice on a lazy day in combination with the golden snitch toy.

They sold lubricating potions, but personally Ginny preferred to brew her own so she could get the consistency  _just right_. There were also so-called 'Erotic Climax Potions' that gave the drinker orgasms by the spoonful. Ginny was curious what that might be like but also thought that it just wouldn't be the same thing as building up to a good, strong climax. Sexual pleasure was as much psychology as it was anything else.

There was a section of wizard erotica and some books with pictures of witches and wizards performing various sex acts but Ginny thought she had plenty of erotica for the moment.

As she made it to the back of the catalogue, Ginny found herself flipping back to the penetration toys. One particular item had stuck out and clung to her mind. It was a flesh-coloured toy that was intended to be strapped onto a person's groin. It was advertised as coming with a charm that allowed the toy to join to the wearer's body. Once joined the toy felt real. If you touched it you would feel it just as if you were touching yourself. It also came with a second charm that let you adjust its shape and size.

"Ooo," Ginny cooed.

She found this toy  _very_  interesting. She tried to imagine what it would feel like. Would it feel like having a cock? And if so… what did having a cock even feel like? Ginny legs stirred restlessly as she felt herself warming with arousal. Ginny slid a hand between her thighs without even thinking, spreading her legs eagerly. She slid her clit between two fingers, focusing on how her swelling nub felt when touched. It was nice. Would doing that with a cock feel better or just… different?

Ginny pictured Harry in her mind. She'd watched Harry touch himself plenty of times. She knew how Harry liked to touch himself, the way his hand clutched at the base and slid up to the head and back down again, his grip firm and his motion smooth. Ginny dragged her clit between her fingers again, slowly as she imagined Harry touching himself, and let out a grunt of pleasure. That felt so damn good.

She knew from experience that the head was the most sensitive part of the cock but if she focused on it too much while she gave Harry head it usually made him uncomfortable. Harry touched all of his cock when he pleasured himself. Ginny could almost imagine that she was dragging her fingers up the hard shaft of a cock as she slowly dragged her fingers over her clit.

She began to picture herself wearing the toy, her hand stroking the shaft of it. And then she was picturing Harry touching her the way he touched himself. Yes, he would be able to do it better than she could. Her mind drifted to other thoughts and found her pelvis lightly thrusting as she stroked her clit and imagined Harry's full lips wrapping around the toy and sucking.

Oh, Merlin! She knew what his full lips felt like sucking on her clit and how sexy he looked but this image was even more alluring. Ginny moaned at this thought and rolled over, her face pressed into a pillow and having to turn sideways to prevent herself from suffocating while she thrust her pelvis to fuck her own hand.

Ginny was now picturing herself behind Harry, the toy inside of him and Ginny feeling it all. Ginny imagined Harry's face as he penetrated her, the way his mouth twitched with each slow thrust. She had asked him how it felt. He threw out a million different adjectives every time and Ginny was forced to imagine how it would feel to fill him like he filled her, and to feel him wrapped tight around her.

Would Harry let her do that, she wondered. Harry had never indicated he was interested in having his arse played with but he'd never indicated that he didn't. Ginny rubbed her clit as she thrust down against the bed, tension rising in her body and trying to imagine what it would feel like to ejaculate.

"Hhnnnh," Ginny groaned as she hit a potent climax, picturing herself fucking her boyfriend in the arse and coming hard inside of him.

Ginny continued to slowly thrust, finding tiredness seeping back inside of her as arousal faded away gracefully. Eventually she rolled over and set the catalogue aside. She tried to remember how long it had been since she and Harry had even had a shag. It had been weeks. She needed to fix that soon.

Just then she was startled out of her euphoric trance by a tapping at the window. It was probably a ministry owl with a letter from Harry. Ginny opened the window and took the letter from the owl which then promptly flew away. Sure enough, it  _was_  from Harry.

> _Ginny, I'm going to be working overnight. Go ahead and eat without me.  
>  Love, Harry._

Ginny sighed. She was looking forward to seeing Harry and spending a night with him in bed. She slid back beneath the covers and flipped the switch on the lap. She closed her eyes and tried to put her fantasies out of her mind.

* * *

 

"Ow," Harry cried out, the sound of a loud thud accompanying him.

"Are you all right?" Ginny called out at him as she stood at the kitchen sink, cleaning her dishes from her breakfast.

She'd had trouble sleeping. Thoughts of that toy and Harry had occupied her thoughts and after only a few hours of sleep she went ahead and got up, wanting to be awake when he got home.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hit my head on the sofa. It was a long night. I invited Neville to the office to help sort out paperwork. I ended up taking a nap sometime after midnight," Harry replied, sound regretful.

Ginny heard Harry approaching her from behind. She cast the hot air charm on the last of the dishes as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his chest against the back of her head. Harry made softly exhaled, as if in comfort. Ginny kissed his forearm then nuzzled his arm as he kissed the top of her head.

"How's Neville?" Ginny asked.

Thoughts of Harry's night in Germany with Neville had occupied Ginny's mind that night. She didn't know the details but she could imagine them well enough. Around the same time she had been exploring her feelings for her best friend, Luna Lovegood back at Hogwarts. They'd developed an understanding while Harry ventured out for a year to find himself.

"Fine. Life of a bachelor, I suppose," Harry replied.

"I miss Neville. We should have him round more often. Wouldn't you like that?" Ginny asked, finding the notion of the two boys together rather enticing.

"Oh. Uh… yeah," Harry said, sounding flustered.

"I've always been curious about the two of you. What you got up to in Berlin," Ginny said, perhaps being a little more clear as she pushed her body closer against him.

"Oh… umm… Well, you know… I'm sure you can-" Harry coughed then finished, "use your imagination."

"You think I haven't?" Ginny said with light snicker.

"Are you tired, Harry?" Ginny probed.

"I was… umm… until… You know," Harry said, rubbing himself against her.

Ginny chuckled and wiggled back against him in acknowledgment, feeling his growing hardness.

"You're in a mood," Harry observed, wrapping his hands over her thighs.

Ginny gasped at the feeling of his arm hands on her cold thighs, sliding up underneath the tee-shirt.

"Had trouble sleeping last night. I miss you. I'm feeling sort of… desperate," Ginny said, holding her breath as the tips of Harry's fingers curled around her inner thighs, so near her heat.

"I hadn't noticed," Harry snarked, then slowly slid his hands up to her stomach, gliding gently over her torso to cup her small breasts in his big hands.

"I tried touching myself. It wasn't enough. I need more. I need intimacy and friction. I need…  _you_ , "Ginny moaned.

Harry leaned over into her neck and kissed her, his warm mouth making her want to melt in his arms.

"Please touch me, Harry," Ginny begged, feeling the aching between her thighs couldn't be ignored for another moment.

"I am touching you," Harry snarked again, squeezing her hard nipples between his fingers.

"You know what I mean," Ginny said firmly, lacking patience at that moment.

Harry moved his hands back down her body, sliding his fingers inside her knickers and lightly brushing them over her pubic mound, making her giggle.

He slid two fingers into her folds and Ginny moaned as he lightly squeezed her swollen clit between them. He slid his fingers down to her wetness, dragging them back up to her clit, where he gently stroked in soft motions.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Ginny, you really  _do_  miss me, don't you?" Harry said, pressing his lips into her neck again, lightly sucking and biting just the way she liked.

"I get so worked up just thinking about you, Harry. The things I want to do with you… do to you," Ginny said, not telling him how she was imagining him on his knees, with his arse readied for a nice fuck.

"Hmm. Really? Like what?" Harry urged, sucking into her neck so hard she knew he'd leave a love bite.

Ginny held her breath. She wasn't ready to tell him about that fantasy and the toy. It was best to work her way up to it.

"You. Your body. How perfect every part of you is," Ginny said, finding it difficult to think while Harry's fingers were playing with her clit and his mouth was at her throat.

"What parts of my body?" Harry urged.

"Your arse. Your mouth. Merlin, you know what I'd love for you to do with your mouth?" Ginny replied and suddenly turned around, forcing his hand to pull out of her knickers

She smiled up at her handsome boyfriend's face and leaned up into his kiss. Harry reached behind her and squeezed her arse, pulling her belly against his erection through his robes. Ginny returned the gesture and reached around to squeeze his perfect arse.

Harry was a superb kisser. He had a way with his mouth. She wondered if Neville had appreciated them. She wondered where Harry had used his lips, imagining them gliding over the head of Neville's cock with glee. She pictured herself with that toy, Harry's mouth upon and squeezed her thighs in excitement.

Ginny pulled her mouth away and whispered in Harry's ear, "You know what I would love?"

"What's on your mind?" Harry asked.

"I was just thinking… how much I would love to sit on your beautiful face."

Harry kissed her cheek and chuckled.

"All right. Do you wanna to move to the bedroom?"

"No. Right here, right now," Ginny said, feeling too urgent for a chance of location.

Ginny tossed off the tee-shirt, exposing her freckled torso. She quickly stepped out her knickers, hanging them on the knob of a drawer. Harry dropped to the floor, looking handsome in his work robes. She grinned at his visible bulge then moved to crouch over his face.

She lowered herself to his open mouth, his dark hands clutching her pale, freckled thighs. Ginny was in heaven as she ground her sex into his open mouth, his tongue sliding against her clit beautifully.

"Mmm. Ah," Ginny let out soft moans.

Listening to Harry's grunts of hunger was thrilling. He always seemed to love pleasing her so much. She lifted up to give him air but he quickly pulled her back down, furiously lapping and sucking on her clit.

"Fuck, Harry. That's so good. You must really want me to come," Ginny said.

"Mmmhmm," Harry said, muffled beneath her.

Ginny held still, feeling the tension rise, knowing she was close.

"Oh, yeah, Harry. That's it. Don't stop. Almost… Almost there. Oh. Oh, shit," Ginny said, the moment hitting her nearly by surprise, her body feeling hot with pleasure.

High pitched moans escaped from her mouth as her muscles contracted in pleasure, Harry still sucking on her clit, nearly sending her over the edge again.

"Ohh. Fuck, that's good," Ginny moaned, then jerked with another orgasmic shock.

Once she could feel her limbs again she lifted off, letting him breath more comfortably.

"Harry… the things you do with your mouth. Did you suck Neville off that good?" Ginny asked, feeling more brave with her head still in a post-orgasmic rush.

Harry's green eyes were wide with surprise.

"You'd have to ask him," Harry said, sheepishly.

"Hmm. Maybe I will," Ginny said, not wanting to force Harry to share the details but wishing he would.

Ginny slid down his body until their faces were aligned and she kissed him deeply, enjoying the taste of herself on his lips and tongue.

"I'd guess you're pretty ready for some relief, aren't you, love?" Ginny asked, smiling down at him.

"That's… putting it mildly," Harry said.

"Aww. C'mon, then. Get your kit off," Ginny said, rolling off him, the kitchen tiles feeling cold on her bum.

Harry disrobed swiftly, looking intense as his robes dropped to the floor. Ginny bit her lip as she let her eyes wander up his body. She stood up, continuing to look him up and down, wanting him to know how gorgeous she thought he was.

Ginny wandered behind him, tracing the shape of his arse with a finger. She lightly patted each cheek and he loudly chuckled.

"You really do like my arse, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Bloody right, I do," Ginny said then came around to his front.

Harry twitched his cock and Ginny placed a hand on it, feeling the intensity of the heat and the softness of his foreskin. Her hand curved around the shaft and cupped his bollocks.

"Gentle, Gin. They're… a bit sore, if I'm being honest," Harry said and Ginny made a sympathetic sound.

Ginny placed her hand back on his cock, sliding it up and down, watching his foreskin glide.

"When was the last time you came?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I've been so busy with work. Maybe a week," Harry said.

Ginny slid her hand up to the head and lightly squeezed, frowning up at Harry.

"Damn. I don't like going more than a day or two with an orgasm. It's just so good to… let pressure off. You know what I mean?" Ginny asked, slowly stroking up and down his thick shaft.

"Y-yeah," Harry said, as her hand slid over the head.

"Well, I got to come how I wanted. How do you want to come? It's my treat. How do you want me?" Ginny asked.

"I like when you're on top. I just like… you being in control. I like when you get off on me. I like feeling you come when I'm inside you," Harry said.

"Hmmm," Ginny replied then giggled, squeezing the head again, liking it when Harry squirmed.

"Your pleasure turns me on. I wasn't even thinking about sex when I came in but… seeing how bad you wanted it turned me on. Seeing you come… really makes me come hard," Harry said.

"Damn, Harry," Ginny said, leaned up to kiss him, feeling his hot erection press up against her stomach.

Harry's hands gripped the small of her back and she felt her own aching rising once more. She pulled away and held Harry's hand, leading him out of the kitchen. As they went through the doorway into the living room.

"I want to fuck you on the sofa. Don't hit your head this time," Ginny suggested.

Harry went over and laid back on the sofa, putting a couple of cushions behind his head. Ginny didn't know why she wanted to fuck on the sofa. The bedroom wasn't far. But they'd never done it on a sofa before. Harry had a nice sofa. It had plenty of space for this. Ginny grabbed her wand off the end table and said, "Accio lube."

The lubricating potion flew from the bedroom and into her hands. She was pretty wet but as thick as Harry was a bit of lube always helped. She reached into the jar and scooped up some of the fluid. She then spread it all over Harry's cock.

"Mmm," Harry moaned as her hand slicked him up.

She then placed a foot on the edge of the sofa and spread some of the fluid all over her hot flesh.

"You've been taking your birth control potion, haven't you?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Don't be silly," Ginny said.

Harry looked relieved and she set the lube aside then climbed over him, there being plenty of room for her legs to rest beside him as she straddled his groin. She lifted up, reaching under to grip his cock and guide to her hole.

"Are you gonna come the moment I get you in?" Ginny asked.

"No. I don't think so. I hope not," Harry said.

Ginny pressed the head of his cock against her sopping wet entrance, his mouth falling open as she pressed the tip inside. With the lubricating potion she could slide right down but she would be pretty sore later if she did. When they'd first started having sex Ginny had considered his girth a challenge. Until they'd discovered the lubricating potion getting Harry inside was a lengthy process.

Thankfully, his length was perfect, not possessing so much as a centimeter more or less than he needed to reach her full depth.

Ginny slowly slid the head inside and began the process of easing herself down, touching her clit for extra stimulation. Once she was finally flat against him, she began to rock her pelvis, letting him slide nearly all the way out before plunging down again, loving the way it felt to go from empty to full each time.

Gracefully, she stroked her clit in a circular motion with two fingers, confident it wouldn't take long to get herself off again, not with the way Harry looked at that moment, his beautiful face alive with excitement.

"Does it feel good?" Ginny asked, slowly increasing her speed.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"You always fill me up so nicely," Ginny said, knowing full well Harry didn't care much about the size of his cock, but knowing that anything that let him know her pleasure would turn him on.

Harry placed his hands on her waist, letting them follow the rocking of her pelvis. Ginny couldn't deny that she liked having the stronger position. She liked fucking him. It had a strength to it.

Harry threw his head back in ecstasy and Ginny sped up the stroking of her clit.

"Merlin, you're so sexy, Harry," Ginny said.

"So are you," Harry said, looking up at her.

Ginny rocked harder and Harry grit his teeth. She lifted it up, holding still for a moment.

"Did you?" Ginny asked.

"No. Keep going," Harry said and Ginny started back up.

It took a moment to build herself back up again but she didn't want to make Harry come before he was ready.

"I'm almost there, Harry. I'm gonna come. Do you wanna watch me come?" Ginny said.

"Yes. Please," Harry urged.

Ginny's fingers flicked madly over her clit and she squeezed down on his cock as her orgasm hit.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned, thrusting up as she felt him pulsing hard inside of her.

His face twisted in pleasure, gasping hard as Ginny clamped down on his cock. She kept stroking her clit, focusing on his face and quickly sent herself over the edge again.

"Merlin, I love orgasms, Harry," Ginny wistfully moaned before they both laughed.

Ginny fell on top of him, her body feeling hot, tired and sweaty, despite the euphoria.

"I miss you, Ginny," Harry said sadly after a moment.

"I miss you too," Ginny said, turning and smiling at him with a kiss to his nose.

"Not just the shagging. Everything. I'm drowning in paperwork," Harry said.

"And Quidditch season still has weeks to go," she frowned.

"I know," Harry said with disappointment.

"Do you suppose the time away makes us fall more in love? I know when you were gone before… both times you were gone. It was so hard but when you returned… It was like my heart could burst with all the love I'd saved up for you," Ginny said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, I think so. But that's not the problem. I'm not worried we'll fall out of love," Harry said.

"Then what are you worried about?" Ginny said.

"I'm worried I won't have the strength to keep being without you," Harry said, wiping at his eyes.

Ginny cracked a smile as tears fell from her eyes.

"The boy who lived defeated by his own heart," Ginny said, and gave him a soft kiss.

"Let's promise to find some time. There's so much I want to do with you. We've spent an entire relationship preoccupied with school or war or work or Quidditch. We should find some time for ourselves," Harry declared.

"You'll find no argument from me, Harry Potter," Ginny said and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Quidditch season had been over for several weeks at which point Ginny had found herself spending a lot of time at Harry's flat alone, at least when she wasn't visiting family and friends. She'd even had Luna over the week before, surprising Harry when he found two girls sleeping in his bed. Ginny had never seen her boyfriend so embarrassed when he tried to climb into bed in the dark. Harry, being the understanding bloke that he was, decided to sleep on the sofa, rather than disturb Luna's sleep.

He had some big cases with Magical Law Enforcement that he was wrapping up and soon he would have some of that promised free time. While staying alone at Harry's flat, Ginny found she had an enormous amount of energy. She found the longer she stayed there the more she wanted to add things to the place. Of course, she always asked Harry before bringing things in. She didn't want to be presumptuous. She didn't really live there after all. But on the other hand she didn't really live at the Burrow anymore either.

There was… one thing she had added to the house that she hadn't asked Harry about. If only because… it was a surprise. In theory, anyhow. She had decided to purchase that fascinating toy she had seen in the Eros catalogue all those weeks before.

It had been hidden inside the back of the drawer in Harry's chest of drawers that Harry let her use for the last week. She kept thinking about pulling it out. She could attach it to herself and have a private test run. Oh, but it wasn't for her was it? It'd be harder to justify getting it just so she could have a wank. But it was ridiculous. She didn't even know if Harry… liked that sort of thing.

She'd continued to hint around about him and Neville but finally dropped it, worrying she was taking things too far. Oh, blast, why couldn't she just ask him?

And this is where her mind was when Harry came to bed on a warm July night. He'd flopped into bed naked after a shower, seeming exhausted and muttering something about magical artifacts before passing out. He looked so damn cute with his black hair even messier than usual and his beautiful arse slightly uncovered by the sheets, illuminated by lamplight while she read a book.

Ginny tried not to watch as he slept but every time he moved it drew her attention, especially as the sheet slipped from his bottom entirely. She very softly chuckled in admiration, but tried to focus on her book. The words of the book started to bleed together, her thoughts being drawn elsewhere. Thoughts of her and Harry and many carnal possibilities.

Ginny set the book aside and slid her hand inside her knickers. Her and Harry had an open masturbation policy. It was fine to masturbate in bed while the other was sleeping. Of course, in reality Harry didn't really masturbate in bed and he seemed to masturbate a lot less than she did in general. She always felt like she had all this pent up energy. Masturbation was one way to let it out.

It also might help her push out the thoughts that were filling her mind at that moment. But as she stroked her clit with a smile on her face she couldn't help picturing herself on top of Harry, filling his arse with the toy, making him moan and beg for more.

She'd been doing research and reading wizard erotica. She wanted to know some things about blokes who took it up the arse. She learned the spot in Harry's arse that he might like to have stimulated. She wondered if he would be into that.

Ginny was wasting no time in bringing herself to climax, one hand clutching her shirt and the other stroking her clit with determination as her eyes were close and her head tilted back. She was so very close when she felt Harry stir, knocking her right off her broom, so to speak.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, startled as her boyfriend rolled over.

"Hey, Gin. Oh. Uh.. Don't mind me," Harry said, starting to roll back over to give her privacy.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind if you watch. I mean… you don't have to," Ginny said.

Harry rubbed at his eyes but didn't move. Ginny got back to what she was doing. She liked it when Harry watched her, though secretly she was hoping he might feel inspired to join in.

Ginny touched herself, making sure to glance over at Harry. His eyes were fixed on her face. She could see his body shifting and she bit her lip, hoping to turn him on with her lust. Finally, he pulled the sheet back and wrapped a hand around his fully erect shaft. Harry was thick but his long fingers could manage to get around it better than hers could. Harry let out soft grunts of pleasure as he stroked himself. Ginny smiled broadly, as they watched each other pleasure themselves.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"You," Ginny replied honestly.

"What about me?" Harry asked, clearly wanting some wanking fodder.

Ginny hesitated. If she shared her fantasies and he didn't approve, they might be ruined. She could keep them in private forever if she wanted and they would always be sexy.

"I don't know. You might not like what I have in mind," Ginny said.

"Try me," Harry said, stroking himself with such vigor that she realise she could probably tell him she wanted to polyjuice into Draco Malfoy and suck him off at that moment and he might well say yes.

"Well… I was… wondering what sort of things you might be into," Ginny said.

"I might be into a lot of things," Harry commented.

"Yes but… specifically. There are things that… anatomically we can't naturally do together. If you catch my drift," Ginny said, trying to speak clearly through her ever straining voice.

"Oh. Is… that why you keep asking about me and Neville?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps," Ginny said, feeling herself getting close.

"I never told you because I thought you might be weird about it," Harry said.

"Of course not. It turns me on," Ginny said.

"We mostly just snogged. But we sucked each other off. In a friendly sort of way," Harry said.

"Friendly? I think Luna and I know a thing or two about that," Ginny said, thoughts of Harry and Neville now swirling through her mind.

So they hadn't fucked each other in the arse. Interesting, Ginny thought.

"I'm guessing it wasn't sucking me off you had in mind," Harry said, perhaps being more perceptive than she thought.

"Not as such. I was thinking… Merlin, I'm so close… I was wondering if you ever thought about what it might be like it to… take it up the bum," Ginny said, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Oh," Harry said, sounding more surprised than she expected.

"It's OK if you're not into it… I just… you did ask," Ginny said.

Ginny stroked her clit with great focus. She was very close now.

"Yeah… I've wondered. I've… touched myself there but… I can't really reach well. But like you said… you don't have the anatomy."

"Mmmhmm. Oh. Umm… Oh, Merlin, I'm coming," Ginny moaned, her toes curling as the hot pleasure hit her, overwhelmed by Harry's admission.

Ginny moaned, looking over at Harry who was still stroking himself.

"Sorry. I couldn't hold anymore," Ginny said, pulling her hand from her knickers and rolling over to face Harry.

"No worries," Harry said.

"So Harry… would you like it if I played with your arse?" Ginny suggested.

She didn't want to bring up the toy yet. She needed to find out if he was even into having his arse played with first. She supposed if he wasn't into it, she could always use the toy with Luna…

"Oh. Now?" Harry asked.

"If you'd like," Ginny said with a smile.

"I suppose I'm awake," Harry said.

"All right. Come stand around on my side of the bed," Ginny requested.

Harry slid out of the bed, striding around the bed while his erection bobbed amusingly. In just a moment Harry was in front of her… with his arse facing her.

Ginny chuckled and said, "No, Harry. Turn around."

"You could've said something. Now I feel like a real arse," Harry said, grinning down at her before turning around.

Ginny smiled at his shapely bum then pulled the lubricating potion out of her night stand putting a generous amount on the fingers of both hands. With her left hand she reached around to grip his cock, slicking it up really well.

"Oh!" Harry said in surprise as her hand twisted up and down his shaft, lightly squeezing at the head.

She then moved her index finger to his arse hole, lightly massaging the outside. She didn't want the experience to feel completely foreign and besides she knew she liked her clit stimulated when she got penetrated, though she knew the anatomy was different.

"Careful Ginny. Might wanna slow your hand down. I might… oh," Harry urged, as Ginny's hand slid to the base of his cock and squeezed, just in case.

"That was close," Harry said, breathing hard as Ginny slowly continued to stroke him.

Meanwhile she gently began to slid her finger in his arse.

"Oh. That's… different," Harry said.

Ginny moved slow, searching for that bump inside of him that she had read would feel so nice. It was a reach for her short finger but she found it.

"Ooo," Harry called out.

"Does that feel nice?" Ginny asked, as she slid her finger in and out, curving down to hit the spot.

"Um… yeah. It does, I think. Sort of odd but… I like it!" Harry said.

Ginny grinned and stroked his cock and fingered his arse in unison as best she could.

"Mmm.. That's brilliant actually," Harry said then moaned.

"Would you like another finger?" Ginny asked.

"Oh. OK. Be gentle, I suppose," Harry requested.

"Of course," Ginny said, adding her middle finger to the equation, giving her slightly better reach.

"Blimey, that's great. Really great. It's like… Mmm. Feels like… I could come… so much," Harry said.

"Oh yeah? That sounds good," Ginny said, moving the hand on his cock to the head of it and sliding over it.

"Oh. Fuck. Oh, Merlin I think I'm-"

Ginny pulled her hand off, and he groaned.

"Shit. That was close," Harry laughed as Ginny put her hand back in place.

She loved to tease him and draw his pleasure out. She loved to make him almost beg to come and he seemed to enjoy it too. She did it three more times until he was whimpering, her fingers in his arse never faltering.

"Are you ready to come?" Ginny asked.

"Y-yeah," Harry stammered.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked and snickered.

"Definitely. Oh but… are we just gonna do it here? I'll come all over the floor," Harry said, sounding nervous.

"You're a wizard, Harry," Ginny said, stroking the head again as Harry started to shake.

"Magic. Right," Harry replied.

Harry began to moan loud, his voice getting high pitched. Ginny stroked the head as fast as she could until his pelvis thrust and she felt his cock twitch hard in her hand.

"Fuck!" Harry moaned as his come shot out, splashing onto the floor, forcing Ginny to stifle a giggle.

She continued to stroke the head, getting some of his come on her hand but not minding. Eventually she knew well enough to move her hand and pull her fingers out of him, while he stood there, hunched over and breathing.

"So how was it?" Ginny asked.

Harry turned and smiled at her.

"If you liked that… there might be more where that came from," Ginny said and slid off the bed to clean up.

Once all the mess had been cleaned up Ginny went over to the dresser and pulled out the toy, setting it on the bed. Harry pulled his glasses back on with interest.

"So… I saw this in a catalogue a couple of months ago. I guess this is… kind of what started this whole mess," Ginny said, slowly opening the box.

Harry peered over into the box with curiosity on his face.

"What is it?" Harry said.

Ginny pulled it out with a smile. This toy… attaches to a person's body. In particular, someone who doesn't have a cock. I can put this between my legs and with a charm it… sort of… temporarily adjoins to my body, over my clitoris," Ginny said with excitement.

"So it's like… you'd have a cock?" Harry asked, seeming amazed.

"Sort of. Not exactly. It's still just a toy. I'd need to be a metamorphmagus if I really wanted the full experience, I suppose. But, essentially it gives something like having a cock. It should feel like it's really a part of me. If it works as advertised I'll… feel everything," Ginny said.

Harry licked his lips and smiled up at Ginny.

"How long have you had that?" Harry asked.

"A week or so," Ginny said.

"Ah. I was going to be cross if you had been keeping something as cool as that a secret for months," Harry said.

"So… you like it?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I'd say," Harry said, his hand drifting to his cock, almost as if on instinct.

"All this time I was worried… it's become such a fantasy for me I thought you would say no and that would be the end of it," Ginny said.

"Even if it didn't turn me on, I'd still let you fuck me in the arse if it turned you on, Ginny," Harry said earnestly.

Ginny set the toy down and hopped onto the bed, pushing her mouth into his. The snogging lead to groping and the groping lead to shagging, Ginny riding him until they both climaxed again.

"I suppose we're too tired for the toy tonight," Ginny said.

"I have to be at the Ministry in three hours," Harry groaned.

"Maybe next week?" Ginny pleaded.

"This case is nearly wrapped up. I think it's high time I took a week off," Harry said, kissing her forehead.

"That would be lovely," Ginny said, feeling herself starting to drift off as she imagined all the things they could with a free week together.

* * *

 

The Monday of Harry’s week off wasn’t spent in the flat at all. Instead, they visited Ginny’s family. They caught up with Ron and Hermione and Bill and Fleur and their newborn daughter, Victoire. They got home late and had to settle for snogs and cuddles.

On Tuesday it was off to visit Andromeda Tonks and Harry’s godson Teddy who was now two years old. Then they had errands to run in Diagon Alley and they managed to get invited to a small gathering at Dean and Seamus’s flat where they served fire whiskey all evening long.

Neville was there and Ginny tried to suppress certain thoughts about him and Harry. Neville was looking handsome, though she’d always thought he was a cute boy. Adulthood was serving him well.

By the time the gathering was over Harry and Ginny were nearly too tired to apparate back to Harry’s flat and they certainly weren’t up for anything else.

On Wednesday they were free, not that they woke up and immediately set about their task. They still did their normal morning things like showering and having breakfast. Harry liked to read the papers though he promised to not do any work whatsoever all week.

Harry had finished with the paper when Ginny leaned over the dining room table and said, “Are you ready?”

Harry smiled and they walked to the bedroom, hand in hand. Ginny lead him to the dresser, allowing him to open it up and pull the object in question out. Harry, went over and opened up a drawer. He jumped when a chocolate frog jumped out at him, visibly startling him.

“Are you hoarding chocolate frogs?” Harry asked in bafflement.

Ginny laughed and said, “That’s not my drawer.”

“Oh,” Harry said then chuckled as he slid that shut, looking embarrassed as he no doubt realised that was his own chocolate frog.

Harry reached into the proper drawer and found the box which he opened. He pulled the toy out, holding it up almost as if it were a crown that he was going to place on Ginny’s head. But that wasn’t the part of Ginny’s body where it was going to be worn.

“You’re eager,” Ginny said, amused.

“You have no idea,” Harry replied.

“Mmm. I can’t wait to find out,” Ginny said, taking the toy from Harry’s hands and tossing it onto the bed.

Ginny wrapped an arm around Harry’s neck and pulled him towards the bed, kissing him deeply as they fell back. Ginny’s hand slid down to Harry’s groin, cupping over his hardness through his pyjamas. Harry returned her gesture, curving his hand between her legs and rubbing.

“Oh, Harry,” Ginny moaned, his fingers always knowing how to find her clit.

Harry kissed her neck, his mouth intoxicatingly soft and warm.

“OK! Clothes. Off. Now!” Ginny called out and Harry rolled over, yanking all of his clothing off while Ginny did the same.

Ginny grabbed the toy and hopped off the bed to grab her wand. She pressed the end of the toy against her clitoris then said the charm to form the toy to her body with glee.

“Oh!” Ginny said, shaking so hard she nearly jumped.

It suddenly felt like her clit was more swollen than it had ever been before… and then some. It felt good and she immediately had an urge to touch it. She was so very aware of it, like it commanded her attention. And yet it felt familiar. The parts were basically the same, after all.

Slowly, she watched as it changed its tone to match her pale skin tone and it even added her freckles. It didn’t really look too much like a cock, but it was vaguely cock shaped and sized.

Ginny reached down to touch it. It didn’t feel like touching her clit exactly but on the other hand there was more of it to touch. It certainly wasn’t as hot or as heavy to hold as Harry’s cock but it was appropriately soft and firm. It wouldn’t bend when she put it inside of him.

Harry was lying back, his green eyes entranced by her slow motion over the length of the toy, his own hand on his cock mirroring her motion. Merlin, he was beautiful, Ginny thought.

“How big should I make it, Harry? It’s going in your arse, after all. Maybe, you’d like it to be the same as yours?” Ginny asked with a playful grin.

Ginny wasn’t sure what constituted, large, small or average when it came to penis sizes. She had never really cared. Harry’s cock was thick enough to be a challenge without lube but otherwise seemed fine.

Harry looked at his own cock and grimaced. “No, I don’t think so. I don’t think my arse is ready for something that thick. Maybe something a good deal thinner… and maybe slightly longer.”

Ginny nodded and touched her wand to the toy and said the second charm and imagined a cock both thinner and longer than Harry’s.

“Good?” she asked.

“Yes. That’s brilliant!” Harry added.

Ginny pulled out the lube and slicked up the toy, moaning as she slid her hands up and down the shift.

“Bloody hell. Oh. Damn,” Ginny moaned, almost shocked by how good it felt.

Ginny climbed on the bed and on top of Harry, kissing him hard as she rubbed the toy against his cock, enjoying the pleasurable friction. It felt fantastic and there was so much of it!

Ginny sat up and grabbed the toy and rubbed the head of it against his shaft. Harry bent his head back and hung his mouth open as she rubbed the head against the head of his cock.

“So… shall we get to it?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said and Ginny pulled up as harry got on his hands and knees, resting his head and arms on a pillow as he lifted his beautiful arse up, ready for her. 

Ginny positioned herself behind him, feeling great anticipation now that the moment she had been lusting these last few months for had finally arrived. Ginny stopped for a moment though to admire his arse. She rubbed her hands up, down and around his cheeks with a sigh.

“Your arse is so lovely, Harry. I think I’m really going to enjoy fucking it,” Ginny said.

Ginny moved the head of the toy above his arse and dragged it down the crack of his arse then rested it against his hole. Slowly, she slid it in, being as gentle and careful as she could be.

“Ah,” Harry moaned.

Ginny was amazed at what it felt like to be inside Harry, even just a little bit. It was so tight warm. She could see how easy it would be to come like that. 

Ginny reached halfway in then slowly pulled it back out again, repeating the process. She pushed in again, knowing how deep she needed to go to hit the spot. Harry reached between his legs, stroking himself. 

Ginny held inside of him, overwhelmed by the sensation, worried that any movement could make her come.

“Merlin, Harry. If it feels even half as good when you’re inside me I don’t see how you don’t come as soon as you’re in,” Ginny said.

Harry chuckled.

“You get used to it. It takes practise,” Harry said.

Ginny slowly pulled out then let it glide back in, enjoying the way he moaned when she bumped into the spot. She clutched his arse as she glided in and out. It felt so good, so right. She felt sexually potent. She had underestimated the power of being inside her lover. She had always felt sexually powerful when she took him inside of her but she never knew it could be so great the other way around.

Ginny leaned forward to feel the muscles of his back. Harry was starting to push back against the toy as she thrust, his moans getting louder with each thrust.

“How does it feel?” Ginny asked.

“It felt tight at first but now… it feels good,” Harry moaned.

“When you’re inside of me it feels… like an empty space has been filled,” Ginny said.

“Something like that. I think… it’s the idea. You’re fucking me. My girlfriend is fucking me. I don’t know how else to describe it,” Harry said, seeming as if he was genuinely trying.

“Don’t worry your head, love,” Ginny said, increasing the speed her thrusts a little.

Ginny closed her eyes, trying to focus on the moment. The way Harry kept pushing back against her was incredible. It made her want to fuck him so much harder. She wanted to really give it to him.

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts he reached back and grabbed her thigh, pulling her closer and saying: “It’s okay, Ginny. You can fuck me harder. Push it deeper. I want you to.” 

Ginny bit her lip, beginning to thrust even faster. Harry moaned and she smiled with pride.

“Merlin, Ginny. Ugh. It feels so good!” Harry moaned.

Hearing Harry’s pleasure was so exciting. She could feel all the familiar signs that she was getting closer to orgasm. That part all felt the same. She felt so sensitive down there she couldn’t imagine how the orgasm was going to feel but she knew it was going to be big.

“Oh, Merlin, Harry!” Ginny whimpered before continuing, “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come so fucking hard.”

Ginny pounded his arse hard, clenching her teeth as she pushed herself to the moment.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck! Ahhh,” Ginny moaned, feeling frozen for a moment as her body clenched, the pleasure almost uncomfortable in its intensity, feeling the toy spasming.

The strangest thing was that it felt almost like she was really ejaculating. For a split second she thought maybe something had come out of it but she pulled it out briefly, finding nothing. Amazing, she thought.

Ginny only needed a moment to recover. The toy’s charm held and it certainly wasn’t going flaccid. She quickly got back to work fucking Harry hard and while he stroked himself with urgency.

She continued to be amazed by the way he pushed back into her, seeming so eager to be fucked so well. She knew she’d be able to come again.

“Fucking you feels so good, Harry. _So_ good,” Ginny said.

“It feels… really good, Ginny. Don’t stop. I feel like I’m going to explode,” Harry begged.

Ginny slammed into Harry’s arse hard, while he worked his cock with ferocity. 

Harry pulled himself up Ginny nudged his hand away then began to stroke him hard while she continued to fuck him. This was clearly too much for Harry and he let out high moans as his arse tightened around the the toy. Hot fluid spilled out onto her hand as she fucked him hard, tipping herself over the edge with a deep moan, feeling that sensation like ejaculating again.

Moments later they were holding still and both breathing hard. Ginny felt overwhelmed by the experience she’d just had.

“Wow,” Harry said.

“Yes. Wow,” Ginny replied with a chuckle.

“That was.. perfect,” Harry said, sounding pleased.

“Oh, I’m sure we can find ways to make it more interesting. There are other positions we could try. Different sizes and shapes. Plus, I wouldn’t mind finding out what it would feel like for you to suck it.”

“Clean it and I’ll show you right now,” Harry said.

Ginny pulled out of him and grabbed her wand, pointing it at the toy and saying, “Scourgify!”

She examined the toy finding that it seemed exactly as it had when she had pulled it out of the box.

“Maybe… maybe I can show you what I did with Neville,” he suggested as he leaned up and turned around.

Harry positioned himself between Ginny’s legs, above the toy.

“After running into Neville and exploring Berlin for a while we went make to my hotel. We were up late just talking and reminiscing,” Harry said and looked up at Ginny, smiling.

“I can’t remember who made the first move, now. I don’t even remember how or why it happened but suddenly we were snogging. Then our trousers came off. ”

Harry looked at the toy with the same love and fondness he often looked at her. He gently gripped it and lightly glided his fingers up and down the upper side of it. It felt nice, Ginny thought. 

“Neither of us really knew what we were doing. I asked if I could touch him. Then I asked him if I could suck him off. He said yes, so I did,” Harry said and he put his full lips around the head of the toy and sucked down.

Ginny moaned. Having the toy sucked felt better than she expected. There was something about the way he sucked with such love and passion that really turned her on. She could feel the familiar sensations of pleasure, rising again, though she definitely felt more sensitive than before.

“Mmm. If you did this to Neville so good then he’s a very lucky bloke, indeed,” Ginny said, realising he might be even better at this than she was.

Harry shot his green eyes up at her and grinned momentarily before focusing back on his task.

“Harry… I’m going to come again,” Ginny said. 

Harry’s only reaction to that message was to suck harder. Harry’s head bobbed with intensity and she could hold on no longer.

“Unh!” Ginny moaned as Harry’s mouth sent her over the edge once more.

“Wow, I bet Neville bloody loved that,” Ginny said, breathing hard and reeling from her orgasm moments later.

“He did. And then he returned the favour. He’s pretty good,” Harry said after pulling his mouth from the toy.

“Wish I could’ve seen that,” Ginny replied honestly.

Harry laughed.

“I don’t know how Neville would feel about that,” Harry added.

“Maybe you should ask him,” Ginny suggested, surprised by her own boldness

“Maybe I will,” Harry said with a wide grin.

Ginny wondered if he ever thought about the sort of things she and Luna got up to but that was a topic for a different day perhaps.

Ginny sighed then grabbed her wand and undid the spell that attached the toy to her body. As amazing as it felt to have it on it was actually nice not to feel the hardness again. It was very distracting.

They slid into bed together, Ginny pushing her back into his chest, letting him spoon her.

“So, was that everything you hoped it would be?” Harry asked.

“In some of the stories I’ve read they call that topping. I guess I topped you,” Ginny said and Harry kissed the back of her head.

“We’ve still got a lot of time before I go back to work next week,” Harry said.

“I don’t know if I have the energy to shag the entire time. But it might be nice just to… be here with you. That is until we get invited somewhere,” Ginny said then turned her body around to face him.

She gazed into his green eyes with love.

“Ginny… I need to ask you something,” Harry said.

“Go right ahead,” Ginny replied, her heart pounding with sudden trepidation even though Harry was smiling.

“I think we’ve got a good thing going here. You seem comfortable here and the more of you that’s in my flat… the more it feels like home to me. If it’s home to me… maybe it should be home to you too,” Harry said.

Ginny kissed Harry, her body fluttering with excitement.

“I would love to move in,” Ginny said.

“And to be clear… this will be your flat as much as it’s mine. You won’t need to run everything by me… Just the big things. But I want this to be our home together,” Harry said.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

“Mum will cry, you know,” Ginny said.

“I’m sure Molly will understand,” Harry said.

Ginny nodded and kissed him again.

“I want you to know how much I love you, Harry Potter,” Ginny said then touched his scar and said, “The Boy Who Lived.”

“I love you too, Ginny Weasley,” Harry said and touched her forehead and added, “The Girl Who Topped.”

They both laughed and kissed once more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).
> 
> Interested in more Harry/Ginny? You can bookmark or subscribe to my The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Topped series for updates.


End file.
